wormsfandomcom-20200213-history
Worms (2010)
Worms 2010 (Also know as just Worms), Is a Turn-Based Artilery game in the Worms series developed by EA Games with license from Team 17 Software for J2ME enabled mobile phones, later versions for Symbian, IOS and Android were released however these differ from the J2ME version. It is the first Worms game developed by EA and is one the many Worms games made for the Java platform (With all not being developed by Team 17), thus may differ in some way from the versions done by Team 17 and can be considered as spin-offs. The Version for other platforms other than J2ME are the first and last game of worms by EA Games before Team 17 decided to develop the games to these platforms instead. Gameplay Not much is changed from the other games in the Worms series, the player can either play the game with the AI Controlled opponents or Human opponents through Pass and Play, up to 3 Teams can fight each other in the Randomly generated map. However the player can't edit their team either there are no names or the player can select a predefined team, depends of the version. Single Player Upon starting the game on campaign mode the player is prompted on a tutorial, the tutorial starts with the player learning the controls with help from the Shaolin Ant after completion of the tuturial the player can take on a series of Islands fighting enemy factions while unlocking new Weapons for use in Single and Multiplayer games (Schemes are unavailable in this version). Multiplayer The game can be played with up to 3 players on the same phone, the player can change the type of terrain and layout of the map (Open or Cave levels) and game types which are Normal, Insta-gib, Shopping, and God Mode. Weapons The game features all of the most know weapons from the Worms games, plus some exclusive new such as the Railgun and the Spartan Kick, most of the utilities are available but the Girder and the Ninja Rope are missing. Weapons that return: * Bazooka * Grenade * Shotgun * Uzi * Fire Punch * Cluster Bomb * Dynamite * Homing Missile * Sheep * Banana Bomb * Mine * Holy Hand Grenade * Baseball Bat * Air Strike * Super Sheep New Weapons: * Spartan Kick * The Brick (Also know as the C4, only in the high end version) * Railgun * Ion Strike (Only in the high end version) Trivia * This is one of the many Worms games for Java that were not developed by Team 17. * Worms Battle Islands and Worms 4 seem to have taken as concept the campaign mode from this game but later improved (The player battles through islands) * Voices are missing in the Java version due to limits of the platform, worms make only simple sounds like jumping which are from the English voice bank, also texts are used to simulate the voices such as when a worm falls in the water and more. Category:Spin-Offs Category:Games Category:Games for the Java Platform Category:3rd Generation